The Future of the Warehouse
by Pschyco789
Summary: as the title implies this takes place in the future of the warehouse read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Alex woke slowly then snapped awake when he looked at his clock

"I'm a dead man" he said and quickly got dressed in is F.B.I suit and ran out the door. Soon Alex reached the burro building he walked in causally hoping not to attract the attention of his partner who immediately spotted him and chewed him out

"Your late" she said

"I'm sorry Catherine alarm didn't wake me up" Alex responded

"Ok, we have a job to do" she responded handing him a folder

"So we're guarding some old spear" said Alex

"Yes" she responded

"Okay let's go" Alex said as he walked out the door.

As they arrived at the museum of natural history they walked in and met a historian who was working on an old Indian spear

"What's so special about this thing anyway" Alex asked

"Oh, this is a native American spear used by a chennany dog soldier who was famous for his strength in battle against the US army" the historian replied.

Hours into the party that was being held in the museum Alex noticed that the spear looked as if it had been stabbed into someone smelling something fishy about it he grabs it and takes it to the back rooms and saw a guard lying on the floor by the elevator Alex puts the spear down and checks to see if he is all right. Then he heard something Alex whips around and sees a fairly tall older man he was tall and had short brown hair. He picked up the spear and said

"Thanks Alex" as he dipped the spear in strange purple liquid then there was a flash and when Alex looked again he was gone. Alex was sure he had hit his head so he kept it to himself. Cathy (short for Catherine) later that the historian working on the spear went crazy and start trying to kill people

Cathy's P.o.V

* * *

As Cathy arrived home she was rather tired from the whole crazy historian deal but just as she turned on the lights she saw a young woman standing in front of her about in her early 30s or late 20s with short red hair

"Who are you" Cathy asked

"Donovan" the woman replied

"OK miss Donovan what are you doing here" Cathy asked

"You're being transferred" she replied

"Where and how long" Cathy asked

"You're going to South Dakota and that is going to be until you die" Miss Donovan replied with a slight smirk

"What if I don't want to go to South Dakota?" Cathy asked

"I'm not offering a transfer I'm giving you a transfer" Miss Donovan said with slight annoyance "just show up" then Miss Donovan left a folder on the table then Cathy reached to grab the folder when she looked back up miss Donovan was gone.

*several states later*

"you have missed your turn" the g.p.s lady's voice said

"what?" Cathy thought "oh great some transfer to to a place in the middle of no where South Dakota" As she drove into the badlands of South Dakota she saw a huge rusted metal building As Cathy drove up to what appeared to be the door and got out of her car and wondered what to do. just then another car drove up behind her it belonged to none other than her partner Alex.

"oh Jesus I thought I left you behind" Cathy said disappointed

"so did I" Alex replied they both waited and looked around a little while longer then the door suddenly opened they both looked at the door bewildered than a voice came from behind them

"Agents Michael and Sinclair?" they both turned around to see a man(just enter the erailer description here) then suddenly Alex drew his pistol at the man

"Alex what are you doing?" Cathy asked

"This guy stole the spear last night" Alex responded not taking his eyes off the man

"no not stole really transferred more than anything its here now so all I did was move it" the man stated "So I'm agent Peter lattimere but you can call me Pete"and I will explain the rest inside" Pete said as he walked in Cathy and Alex soon followed as they walked down a long white corridor with several whit pillars covered in warning signs Alex was about to touch one of the pillars when Pete said "don't touch the bombs" Alex quickly jerked his hand away then they all arrived in an office (imagine Artie's office) then Cathy finally asked

"what are we doing here?"

"you are to be working with me as fellow gathers of strange artifacts" Pete stated then Pete opened to a door which led to a very large warehouse then he said "Catherine Michael, Alex Sinclair welcome to warehouse 13, I once had a friend who thought of it has Americas Attic" Pete went back into his office then came back and said "I will give you the tour a little later but for now I want you guys to get settled in a few miles back there's leenas bed and breakfast there will be rooms for you there I will get you in a few hours once you guys are settled in OK?" Cathy spied a picture on Pete's desk that had several people on it that included a younger Ms. Donovan and a younger Pete there was also am older man with brown hair a middle aged black woman and a man with almost no hair then there was something that caught Cathy's eye there was what appears to be the body of a woman but her face was scratched out Cathy decides to ask that question another day to prevent uncovering bad memories for her new boss. both Alex and Cathy departed and walked back up to there cars and drove to the nearby town if you could call it that this place was basically one street then they both arrived at a building that had a sign that read "leenas bed&breakfast" Cathy grabbed her bags and headed in side and was greeted by a black woman who was a about in her 40's or so and she greeted them

"hello I'm Leena its nice to meet you Alex and Catherine Pete told me you two were coming your rooms are upstairs on the left and right take your pick of which side you want"

"ya thanks" Alex replied and they both went upstairs.

* * *

**OK**** there first chapter done what did you guys think? I think this story is going to be awesome but i know what will happen next you guys have to be patient hehe please though tell me what you thought and be nice to.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay new chapter so if you guys have any questions, ideas, or any thing else please leave a review**

* * *

Alex's P.o.V

Pete was walking them through what they did at the warehouse and other things they where travelling in something similar to a golf cart when Cathy took one of her hands off the bar in front of them Pete suddenly stopped the vehicle.

"both hands on the bar please" Pete asked Cathy who looked at him jokingly and said

"I think that I'm safe with one hand on the bar"

"no, this vehicle runs off the energy that runs off your body's so it requires both hands to run." Pete explained then Cathy just sighed and put both hands on the bar and the vehicle moved forward after a while of explaining about artifacts which Alex was vaguely listening too because he was getting caught up in the scenery off the varies items on the warehouse shelves then Pete stopped the vehicle and said "this is our stop" and he got off carrying which Alex right away recognized as the spear of the museum which was submerged in a glass cylinder full of purple goo and Pete carried the spear over to an empty shelf put the spear on the shelf then flashed a light light over it then put up a small monitor which stated what the item did and what it is. Then Pete said "in short what we do here is summarized as snag, it bag it, and tag it trust me that is herder than it sounds" if Pete said any thing else Alex wouldn't off heard him since a really cool looking knife caught his eye Alex was about to grab to have a closer look when a hand caught his hand he looked over to see Pete looking at him the and said "I wouldn't touch that if I were you"

"why?" Alex asked

"because that knife is a bonding knife what it does is it forms a bond with a person and any body who picks up the knife who isn't the owner will feel execrating pain" Pete explained and at that Alex jerked his hand away from the knife "also"Pete added "this knife affects the owner when you wield it the knife makes you stronger faster and intensified all senses but it gives you a certain blood lust so you wouldn't want it any way" than Pete walked off leaving Cathy and Alex wondering where he went then suddenly he peaked his head around a corner and said "you guys coming or you gonna stay here all day? Which would be fine but i don't think you guys want to stay here" then he left both Cathy and Alex shortly followed once they returned to Pete's office Pete grabbed a couple of folders and handed it to them and said "OK here is your first case you will leave tomorrow for salt lake city because seven students at a local high school there over night went from the school idiots to the top of there class then suddenly the first boy to get it fell into a unexplainable coma, so tomorrow I want you both to find the artifact that is causing this and throw it in here" and Pete brought out an metal container which when opened revealed more of the purple goo which Pete had said earlier was used to neutralize an artifact as both of them started to leave Pete stopped them at the door and gave them two things one was a metal box and a strange box then he explained what they where "this..." Pete said tapping the box "is a Farnsworth which i will use to communicate with you we use these because they operate on a frequency that is undecidable and this" Pete taps the gun"is a Tesla we use it as a stun gun it also hits short term memory so take both of these and Ill see you two tomorrow." Pete said as they walked out the door

* * *

Pete's P.o.V

Oh dear lord Pete was tired now since the museum he had hardly slept then a voice awakened him from his dozing

"cant sleep" Pete opened his eyes to see Claudia standing there

"I was trying" Pete replied

"sorry i just wanted to see how it went with the new agents" Claudia said

"oh it went fine they will be doing there first case tomorrow" Pete replied

" thanks Pete, you should tr sleeping in this great new thing there called beds sometime" Claudia said jokingly walking off

"ya thanks I-" Pete stopped because Claudia disappeared then Pete sighed and taking Claudia's advice went to bed

* * *

**ok next chapter I need help on what the artifact should be someone help me on this**


	3. Adoption

I have lost all inspiration for this story so I am offering this story up for adoption so PM if you want to pick up this story since there are a few places I want this story to go so if you want this story just PM me


End file.
